Adhesive or other tacky lint removal devices, such as lint rollers, or directional felted fabric, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,901,622 can be used to remove lint and debris, such as particles, dirt, or hair from a surface. Hair embedded into fabric surfaces presents a particular challenge to remove as the hair is often entangled into the fabric surface.
For adhesive lint removal devices, the adhesive may not be strong enough to capture strongly embedded hair. Also, even if the adhesive sheet can retain the hair, often the adhesive sheet becomes loaded with debris so quickly that it becomes inefficient to clean a large area or an area having heavy debris cover. For directional felted fabric, the fabric is only useful at removing debris, lint, or hair by use in one direction. Further, once the fabric becomes loaded with debris, the user must remove the debris to continue use as these types of materials are typically not disposable.